The Dragons Rebellion
by Dragon of Britannia
Summary: Hello everyone,this is my first ever fanfiction story. This is mainly about questions that bothered me. Why did the fire nation started hunting dragons? I did a bit of research I could not find anything, so I made up my own theory because getting rid of the Dragons seem like a waste they'd be very useful in a war where your opponents don't have airpower. I own nothing


**The Dragons Rebellion**

The hour was late Dawn was just creeping in, and not a sound stirred throughout the entire fire stage Temple all that could be heard was a rational parchment deep in the Dragons bones catacombs,

there was fire Prince Zuko just finishing reading the last will and testament of his great-grandfather fire Lord Sozin. He was disappointed in the results he believed he'd find the secret history of his great-grandfather's demise all he had discovers the history books were pretty much correct on the death of his great-grandfather the only thing that unsettles him was the fact that his great-grandfather and Avatar Roku had been childhood friends he stood up in his great-grandfather's crept and stared directly at the stone Dragon before him wondering what this has to do with anything.

He knew who had sent in the message but he did not know how or why. He gathered his robes to go confront his uncle as he swung his robes over a shoulder the light flickered and he notice for the first time there was something in the Dragon's mouth it looked like a key, but at key to what he could not say he investigated the small metal key stamped on it is the Fire nation crest as he walked around the room trying to find the potential key hole after several minutes of searching he began to think of it in varying the dawn just around the corner the fire sages would begin their morning rituals and he did not want to be asked awkward questions.

As he was turning he notice for the final time one last mystery in his great-grandfather's crept upon the stone Dragon in the centre where it stomach would be there was a small slot that was the perfect size for the key, the fire Prince placed the key in its slot and turned it.

A sharp clicking noise followed and the stone Dragon stomach opened up revealing one final scroll excitement rose he thought this must contain the secrets he'd been searching for as he picked up the scroll he knew instantly it was different it had what it seemed leather case and around the but this was not the skin of a hippo-cow it was blue and reptilian took him a few minutes to realise that this must be Dragon skin, even though he was fire nation, he and many others of his generation had never even seen a real Dragon let alone feel it skin.

He suddenly remembered times long ago of his family vacations to Ember Island where his uncle would recite the tale of how we slayed the last great Dragon in doing so earning the title the Dragon of the West. He sat down and unfurl the scroll from the Dragon hide and began to read instantly he could tell this was written by the same hand of his great-grandfather at the top the scroll written very clearly.

Today is the beginning of a new day for the fire nation finally takes its rightful place as the supreme nation of the world. The great comet has come and we're purged the world of the air nomads and the fret of the new avatar the attack works perfectly to my plan I had the bulk of my army hide near the air temples upon the day they took secret pass that was revealed to me by Avatar Roku, me and the other fire nation nobles attack from the air upon our dragons they never stood a chance I myself led the attack upon the southern air Temple and reports of coming from the North West and East of success.

With the avatar gone and every man woman and child of the air nomads slaughtered. The only thing that stand in our way Uniting the globe under fire nation rule are the water tribe savages and backwards Earth Kingdom they will learn the price of staying stuck in the past.

Zuko was would have been lying if he had said he was not disgusted by what he read about how his great-grandfather seems to relish in the slaughtering a whole culture and plans to destroy more he shakes it from his head reminding him that the fire nation was the greatest civilisation history and it was for the good of the world this must happen but feeling doubtful about that he carried on reading.

It has been six months since the great comet came my war has begun and this war will not take long, news already coming in are nothing but victories upon the front in the Earth Kingdom the first fire nation colony has been founded on Earth Kingdom soil they have called this new colony Yu Dao. with our superior military our steam power ships and our dragons we will be victorious.

Prince Zuko was beginning to realise that these were notes that his great-grandfather had made any also was wondering why this was not part of the final will as he began to read more he began to understand a terrible truth.

The first year of the new calendar has ended the new calendar was forged in my honour by my son Prince Azulon and he even renamed the great comet to Sozin's comet all should be going well but is not I am too old and weak to be on the front lines where I should be I was unable to lead the campaign to reclaim Hu Xin the very province that Roku had forced me to return to those stupid fool who have the audacity call themselves the Earth Kings.

I was planning to lead the attack myself as I did 27 years ago when I first conquered the province I would leave the attack on top of my Dragon blue flame but ever since the attack on the air nomads Temple she has not been very corroborative and reports coming from the other noble families there dragons have been less obedient at the time when we need them most.

Prince Zuko turned up the scroll and what he read horrified him.

The reports are all in every Dragons in the fire nation whether wild or domestic is openly attacking towns and villages. My own beloveds blue flame tried to kill last week I tried to mount her and she shook me off she took flight and fled her betrayal is just as bad as Roku.

I have consulted with the fire sages and they can give me no definitive proof while the Dragons are acting this way. Only fire Sage Kaja has given me some idea of a theory claiming that when we destroyed the air nomads and slaughtered all the air Bison. that made the Dragons feel guilty throwing the world out of balance rebelling against my idea of fire nation supremacy he says the ancient sun warriors said that fire was a gift given to man by the Dragons and the fact we have used gift to exterminate an entire culture and eradicate one of the four original benders infuriates them that we have done this.

I do not believe what fire Sage Kaja says is true he was far too close to Avatar Roku. This can only prove one thing the avatar has survived where ever he is hiding he is using his power to force the Dragons to do this.

Prince Zuko began to read the last piece concerned of what he would find next.

The second year of the new calendar today I've slaughtered one of the only great loves I've had in my life my Dragon blue flame I had no choice she began to attack the capital itself she took out several members of the Imperial Firebender before I was able to deal the killing blow to her it tore me up inside. I raised the from an egg she was given to me shortly after Roku left to go in his avatar training I was as close to her as was to Roku

I rode her into battle and I treated better than I treated most people in my life, her betrayal of me is not her fault neither are all the other dragons who are rebelling the fault lies with the avatar somehow he is controlling them. This only goes to prove he is the only fret that could stop the fire nation and I must find him. So I gave the order to begin slaughtering all the Dragons I sent men up to where their nests are to begin smashing the eggs the Dragons can no longer be trusted they are fret to all my plans so this is a necessary I can live with this decision it is for the good of the world. I can live with this decision.

the Dragons they've caused great damage in the fire nation homelands many towns and villages have been settled bays this will set us back by decades.

Prince Azulon has impressed me of lately his successful conquest of Hu Xin province and his victory at Garsai. Has proven himself quite adapted battle his cunning strategies and ruthlessness is nothing less then remarkable I only wish I was young enough to be there with him

Zuko read this part it made him think a lot of his grandfather from what he remembers of him that he was an old and bitter man who was not impressed with anything he began to read the last part the scroll.

The fourth year of the new calendar we have been at sea for two years now searching the remote areas of the world trying to find any hints of where the avatar might be hiding I know he out there somewhere, he caused the Dragons Rebellion the damage they have caused has slowed the war effort down. This war could have been over within 10 years now without the Dragons to flyers us over the great walls of Ba Sing Se and conquer the Earth Kingdom capital now we will have to wait until the return of my comet I know I will not be here when it does I can only hope my descendants will use it properly to eradicate the Earth Kingdom once and for all. My son Fire Prince Azulon has began to grant the title of Dragon to all those who slay these traitorous beasts and they earn legendary status. We had to divert Firebender is from the front line back to the homeland in order to get the situation under controlled the noblemen of my sons generation had began to call this the noble sport of Dragon hunting and they're all eager to earn the title and prove their worth. I had to have fire Sage Kaja publicly executed he began speaking out against the war claim the fire sages true loyalties should remain with the avatar and not with their fire Lord. His death will serve as an example to the other fire sages where their true loyalty should lie, no matter how many times my captain says we should turn back I insist that we keep on searching I know is he out there somewhere, he is the reason why I will not live to see victory in this war it is all Roku doing, he is behind this somehow, no matter what, I will find the last airbender.

Prince Zuko sat in silence for a few minutes considering what he has just read. That he came to think about the he could not remember anything that had been mentioned at school about how Dragon hunting tradition began all he remembered his tutor teaching about the stories of these great warriors who slew the Dragons and earned the title of Dragon. He wrapped the scrolls up in the Dragon hide and place them back into the stone Dragon's container with one quick click he locked it backup Dawn was approaching any must confront his uncle about this whole thing became to find the secret history of his great-grandfather's demise and he found nothing but what everybody else already knew.

The infuriated Prince gathered his robes and left even more angry then he was when he entered, he went to pay his dear uncle visit.


End file.
